Tú al cielo y yo también
by Nalya Granger
Summary: Los Merodeadores tienen que tener su reencuentro, porque son ellos y no pueden tener ese final. Sin embargo, los reencuentros en la vida real no son de color de rosa, aunque tampoco son como este.


**Disclaimer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2013-14" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"

**Dedicatoria desde México/Conchimpa/Las Vegas con tus regalos: **He escrito esta historia para el lof de mai jart, es decir, **Miss Lefroy**, la cual es una ansia viva y no puede esperar unas pocas horas más y ya me daba por perdida. Menos mal que me he encontrado gracias a su GPS, que si no… ¡sin regalo que se quedaba! Espero que te guste mucho porque va con todo el amor de mi corazón.

* * *

**TÚ AL CIELO Y YO TAMBIÉN**

* * *

En una parte del Cielo que era igual a todas las demás, blanca, pomposa, llena de los angelitos gordinflones y con arquitos entonando música, gente hablando, debatiendo o discutiendo. Sin faltar el respeto, claro está, que es el cielo, hombre por Dios.

En esa parte del Cielo en la que no había nada de especial, bueno, sí, nubes, son bonitas, hay que reconocerlo, y ocultan a las fogosas parejas que se ponen a magrearse en medio de todo el mundo. Ah, a todo esto, los estúpidos ángeles se dedican a intentar frenar esos comportamientos. Ya sabéis, la lujuria es pecado. ¡Pero qué pecado!

Entonces, por donde iba, en esa parte del cielo paseaba una pareja; una mítica pareja, bueno, no tan mítica, porque la chica expulsó de su coñito de oro un niño que mataría a un calvo. Fíjate tú lo fácilmente que puedes ser famoso.

Ellos iban paseando pisando las suaves y blancas nubes, de la mano, porque son marido y mujer.

—Estoy aburrido —le confesó James a Lily mientras veían las vistas que, como digo, son más nubes. No me extraña que el pobre chaval estuviese así. James le lanzó una mirada de soslayo e intentó meterla mano. Puestos a divertirse… habría que hacerlo bien. Lily le dio un manotazo—. ¡Oh, vamos, Lily, que aquí no hay nada interesante qué hacer, al menos jodamos un poco a esos ángeles de los huevos!

—James, esta no es la zona para eso y lo sabes —le recriminó ella.

—No hay zona para follar, la que teníamos ha sido invadida por los ángeles. Ahora es un aquí te pillo, aquí te mato.

—Pues no va a haber aquí te pillo, aquí te mato hoy.

—¿Entonces cuándo? Aquí siempre hace sol, no sabemos cuándo pasa el día o si es que pasa.

—¡Tengo una idea! Vayamos a ver a Harry, a ver qué tal le está yendo.

—Lily… —empezó James despacio y con tranquilidad. Cuando salía ese tema había que ir con pies de plomo sino quería que su esposa se convirtiera en una devora hombres—, hemos ido a ver a Harry hace nada y estaba durmiendo. Ahora seguirá durmiendo.

—O no. Puedo que haya tenido otra pesadilla. Pobrecito mío, tan solo y desamparado. Seguro que está sufriendo…

—Pues yo antes le he visto bastante animado en su sueño pornográfico… Al menos él puede desfogarse —murmuró James por lo bajo.

—¿Eh?

—Nada, mejor dejémosle tranquilo, ya sabes que cada vez que nos asomamos a verle Harry siente un cosquilleo en el cuello. Dejémosle que ya es lo suficientemente paranoico sin nuestra ayuda.

—No digas eso de tu hijo —le regañó Lily. James apenas le hizo caso pues ya estaba ocupado en dar el primer paso en su lanzamiento para la diversión. Al ver que Lily no respondía mal ni le apartaba siguió avanzando.

—Ugh, os podríais ir a vuestra casa, al menos —les recriminó una voz familiar. James alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con su amigo del alma.

—¡Sirius! —gritó y corrió hacia él a cámara lenta, con la melena al viento, y una música épica sonando de fondo siendo entonada por los ángeles. Los dos amigos se fundieron en un abrazo y giraron juntos mientras reían—. Me alegro de verte —le confesó para, segundos después, quedarse pensando—. Hostia, tío. Lo siento, que estás muerto y eso y voy yo y me alegro. ¿Cómo fue?

—Pues ni puta idea, tronco, yo estaba luchando, ya sabes, como lucho yo que soy invencible y eso, y de repente veo a la zorra de Bellatrix apuntarme con la varita y…

—¿Te mató tu prima?

—¿Eh? ¡No! Me lanzó por un velo mazo extraño y, estaba ahí tan tranquilo cuando, de repente, me aparece una mujer rubia ya entrada en años y me dice "tú estás muerto, el velo te mata" y se va y aparezco aquí. Todo muy raro, tío. Pero parece que la mujer esa no estaba de coña, he muerto ¿no? Sí, tengo que haber muerto porque vosotros estáis muertos y estáis aquí. Pero bueno, allí ya no tenía nada qué hacer, vuestro hijo se las puedo apañar perfectamente con la ayuda de sus amigos. ¡Qué sería sin ellos!

—Sí, les estaremos eternamente agradecidos por ayudarle —dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

—Y, bueno, ¿dónde está aquí la diversión? —inquirió Sirius mientras se frotaba las manos. James le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

—¿Ves todas esas nubes? —le preguntó mientras abarcaba con su brazo libre toda la extensión blanca frente a ellos. Sirius asintió—. Pues todo es un asco. Una mierda, vamos. Aquí no hay nada más divertido que hacer que follar, ah, y joder a los ángeles, que no se me olvide.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué mierda de Cielo es este?

—Pues yo se lo pregunté a Dios y me dijo que dentro de unos años habría una crisis muy grande y había que ir apretándose el cinturón y aplicar una política de austeridad. Vamos, que todo lo divertido se ha ido a la mierda. Pero, ¿sabes lo más raro? Que Dios en realidad es una mujer, tiene acento alemán, y es como rubia y tiene cara como de hija de puta.

—¿Y entonces qué hacemos, tronco?

—Pues no tengo ni puta idea —le contestó James mientras ambos miraban la extensión de terreno blanco—. Si al menos estuviera Snape podríamos tocarle las pelotas un rato, pero es que el muy cabrón sigue vivo.

—¿No podemos tocarle las pelotas a otro? —preguntó Sirius con un mohín.

—A los ángeles.

Ambos hombres se miraron con la sonrisa del Joker pintada en sus rostros y corrieron hacia la zona que antes era de follar.

—Y ahora la que se queda con el calentón soy yo. Hay que joderse —murmuró Lily contrariada. Pues se van a cagar.

Lily movió su melena al viento y se dirigió a hablar con Dios, si ella no se divertía, ellos tampoco.

James y Sirius saltaban entre las nubes intentando atrapar a los ángeles que les lanzaban flechas de juguetes con la punta en forma de corazón. Cuando vieron que no podían ganar iniciaron la retirada entre llantos desesperados y llamando a su madre, o séase Dios.

Los dos hombres se tiraron sobre las nubes riendo, aunque las risas les duró poco cuando algo cayó a su lado. Se levantaron, sobresaltados, y miraron hacia la figura que había caído. Esta se levantó y se quitó una mano de plata que tenía agarrándole firmemente el cuello.

—Menuda mierda de muerte, ¿quién coño las escribe? —se quejó el recién llegado—. Espero que ese calvo de mierda muera pronto y sufra allí donde vaya, será hijo de puta, le ayudo y me mata así.

—¿Colagusano? —preguntó James confuso. El mencionado levantó la cabeza y se quedó blanco como el papel al ver delante de quién estaba.

—Ey, hola. ¿Qué tal?

—¡Yo te mato, hijo de puta! —le gritó Sirius mientras se lanzaba sobre él dándole un derechazo. James pensó en separarlos, pero luego pensó que la rata se merecía un par de hostias antes de darle tiempo a explicarse, así que se unió a los ángeles que habían vuelto para ver la pelea y cogió de las palomitas que estos traían con ellos.

Puede que los ángeles odiaran el sexo, porque ellos no lo pueden practicar, pero las peleas les encantaban. Hay que tener en cuenta que tienen esa tendencia violenta que tienen todos los niños y, claro, la sacan a relucir de vez en cuando.

Cuando James consideró que había pasado el tiempo suficiente, se metió en medio y los separó, aunque le costó apartar a Sirius de Peter, pero al final lo logró acariciando la cabeza del primero y rascándole detrás de las orejas.

—Venga, tranquilicémonos un poco que hablando se entiende la gente —dijo James para pacificar los ánimos.

—Y a hostias también. Además, ¡si no le duele!

—No, la verdad es que no he sentido nada, puedes pegarme y eso que no siento nada.

—Da igual, somos amigos y los amigos no se pelean.

—¿Amigos? ¡Que nos traicionó, James! ¿Qué mierda te has fumado tú aquí este tiempo para olvidarlo?

—No lo he olvidado, simplemente he tenido tiempo para pensar y observar y Peter tiene una buena razón para haber hecho lo que hizo, ¿no es así? —el susodicho asintió.

—Que me pudrí en una cárcel casi toda mi juventud. Y lo que es peor, ¡no follé ni una sola vez! ¿Sabes lo que es que este cuerpo serrano se haya desperdiciado? Miles de mujeres odian a esta rata porque les ha hecho perder una noche de placer conmigo. ¡Que hubo momentos en el que los dementores me parecían sexys! ¡Eso me traumará el resto de mi vida! —James y Peter se pusieron a hablar a la mitad de la verborrea de Sirius, sin apenas prestarle atención ya que siguió reclamando al cielo la injusticia de que su polla no alegrara el día a muchas chicas. Cuando terminó, los otros dos estaban fundidos en un abrazo—. James, ¿me has estado escuchando?

—No, la verdad es que no. Pero bueno, que Peter ya me ha explicado todo lo que pasó y yo le perdono.

—Pues yo no.

—Sirius, por culpa de Peter mi mujer y yo morimos, tú solo te has quedado sin follar.

—¿Solo? ¿SOLO? ¡Oh, por Dios, esto ya es demasiado! ¡Me marcho! —increpó mientras se apartaba el pelo de un manotazo y se iba meneando las caderas. A los pocos minutos volvió —. ¿A dónde se puede ir aquí?

—A ningún sitio, eso es lo que te llevo diciendo todo el rato.

—¿No hay nada qué hacer? Bueno, pues ¿dónde están las titis? —preguntó Sirius—. Tengo que ponerme al día.

—A saber, desaparecen nada más llegar, debe ser que huelen a los desesperados como tú.

—Yo no estoy desesperado.

—Canuto, que tienes la polla casi fuera de la túnica, no me jodas.

Sirius miró hacia abajo y guardó la varita, pudoroso.

—Eso es porque tenía ganas de mear en el velo ese antes de llegar aquí.

—Ya, claro —susurró Peter.

—Mira que te meto todavía ¿eh?

—Hazlo, no me duele.

—Hijo de…

—¡Remus! —gritó James mientras corría dejando atrás a los otros dos que estaban frente contra frente y mordiéndose la lengua. Ambos se giraron al oír el nombre del que faltaba y fueron a saludarlos todos también. Junto a él había una mujer con el pelo rosa.

—Os presento a Dora, mi esposa —dijo Remus mientras abrazaba a la mujer y depositaba un beso en su pelo.

—¡Joder, Remus! Tú sí que sabes aprovechar el tiempo ¿eh? —se rió James mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

—Aquí todos follan menos yo —se quejó Sirius.

—Yo tampoco follo —le recordó Peter.

—Pero tú es normal, no hay más que verte. Encima ahora tienes más cara de rata que antes.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—No, si también estás sordo. Qué desperdicio, hijo mío. Lo tuyo serán las pajas para siempre.

—¡Repite eso, si te atreves! —le retó Peter.

—Claro que me atrevo, he dicho que…

—¿Estos dos siguen igual? —le preguntó Remus con un suspiro mientras les veía pegarse.

—Sí, pero al menos están cómo siempre, eso es un alivio ¿no?

—Sí, supongo que sí —río Remus—. Bueno, ¿y Lily?

—Ni idea, la perdí cuando me encontré con Sirius. Supongo que estará dando una vuelta.

—Estoy aquí —les interrumpió la pelirroja mientras abrazaba a Remus—. Estaba hablando con Dios para que te trajera a tus amigos y, además, nos ha permitido pasar al Cielo de verdad.

—¿El Cielo de verdad? —inquirieron Sirius y Peter dejando de pegarse.

—Sí, al parecer esto es solo una salita de entrada. El verdadero Cielo está hacia allí —Lily señaló un punto lejano.

—¿Hay titis? —preguntó Sirius.

—Muchas.

—Pues andando —Sirius comenzó a caminar hacia el punto este seguido de cerca por Peter y detrás de ellos todos los demás.

—¿Y cómo es que Dios los ha traído tan rápido? —le preguntó James a Lily.

—No es que los haya traído rápido, es que ha acelerado un poquillo el tiempo. Me lo ha hecho como favor.

—¿Favor? ¿A cambio de qué? Mira que no me fío nada de ese Dios.

—Nada, solo ha sido un favorcillo de nada.

James le miró interrogante, pero se olvidó de insistir cuando atravesaron una pared de nubes completamente y empezó a oír los sonidos de Sirius para atraer a las hembras.

Desde luego que era como si todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad. Como si fueran jóvenes de nuevo.

* * *

FIN


End file.
